"Cliff"
Quick Description Cliff has Short Dusty Brown hair, Glasses and stands at a short 4ft 7in. Cliff is typically Dressed in Silken Blue and Grey Robes. Cliff is an Odd individual, He Typically has more interest in his Studies and spell works Than the normal workings of society. As such he can be a little bit, odd when it comes to Conversation. He doesn’t do anything that is evil but has no problems taking advantage of things that evil people have done. He can be Rather Passive at times but overall is a generally good person if not a tad misguided at times. He is Friendly and Welcoming and always looking for new opportunities to test out his Spells. Backstory Early Life Cliff was born outside of phoenix pass in a small village known as Stillwater. It was there he learned how to Cast Magic. However He always felt that the teachings were wrong and that it shouldn't be about how much power one possesses but about the agreement of shared power between the caster and the Natural world. As Such he began his own research into magic and how to Cast spells. He learned that Society strayed away from the ancient teachings that had once been Relevant throughout the world Thousands of years ago that required the use of Spell Components. These Components were Items Gathered from the natural world such as Sulfur or Nightshade. When used to Cast Spells the Magic would be drawn from the Materials then the user giving each spell a little Extra Power. Satisfied with his research and understanding of this Ancient practice he Began his quest to Create more spells with the help of the natural World. However during his Quest he had come across an Old Book that had been sitting around for what seemed like a millennium. As he had Opened the book and began to read its Contents the Words Flowed from the book and into his mind Teaching him an Ancient and Powerful spell that was once lost and Forgotten. After his Encounter with this book he was Excited and wanted to test this spell out immediately. While He had understood what it did he failed to realize the Scope of its Power but Cast it anyway. After Casting the spell for the First time he felt his body Ache in Pain as all of his magical Energy was ripped from his body to Fuel the Spell. After the spell had been Cast Cliff was Blown away by the Impact of the spells Power and was Sent Flying over the edge of a Cliff. After being Rescued by a couple of Brigands, they offered him a job of being their 'Loremaster' he accepted seeing opportunities in what they had to offer and from there he went to Phoenix Pass with these men and they were recruited by The Defias Gang. While there Cliff had gained access to plenty of Material Components as the Thieves hard barely any use for them so For Cliff this was quite the boon. While he was never given any real good opportunities to Test his spells he still tested and created the Spells he now holds in his arsenal. As the Gangs Motives began to waver Cliff has been more than happy to gather everything that would be useful for his attempt to Escape before he would become liable for the Terrible Wrongs that the Gang had Committed with his help. Phoenix Pass Saga Post Shade Relationships None known of. Known Abilities Hidden Hands: Cliff Understands that his Magic is old and out of date but He loves the Beauty of it its hard work. As Such Cliff has learned how to prepare his magic when given the opportunity. Deft Hands allows him to Prepare such Spells without letting those around him know. It also Allows him to Hold the Spell so it doesn't activate Prematurely. Arcane Shield: Cliff can put a Shield made of Pure Arcane energy around himself to Protect from attacks until it has either expired or been Broken. Cataclysmic Blast: Cliff through his ancient practices of magic discovered a Devastating Spell that was once lost to time. As Such He only uses this Spell when he feels it is absolutely Nessecery as he fears the Devestation that it may cause if used willy-nilly. However There is a Drawback to him using this Spell, and that drawback is that it requires more magical Power than he can currently Give out. Even with the use of Material Components it still draws from Him due to its need for Power and after it has been Cast Cliff collapses and is unable to Move for about an hour until his power Returns. "Lacesus, Queen of distant worlds, using the powers of the natural world and In accordance with the principals of all creation. I am the alias of destruction incarnate, Let the hammer of eternity descend unto me. Cataclysmic Blast!" Notable Equipment Trivia * "Cliff" is only a Nickname that he had Adopted as his Real Name due to Reasons Not yet known. Notable Quotes